


Thank you for all your loving

by writingformadderton



Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [4]
Category: Madderton, Rocketman - Fandom, Taron Egerton - Fandom, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Homesickness, Kisses, M/M, Sickness, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Richard is shooting in Los Angeles while Taron is back home in London. When Rich realizes that Taron got sick he tries to prepone his shooting break, that T doesn´t know about, to take care of him himself.





	Thank you for all your loving

The sun shines brightly this morning and through the windows of the bedroom. Richard yawns and rubs his eyes, grabbing his phone. Like every other morning, the first thing he sees is a message from his lovely boyfriend Taron. He never forgets to write him, especially in these last 3 months. Rich has been staying in LA to film a movie. Taron was able to find work in London and could stay in their shared home. Rich checks the time, 7am. The time difference between London and LA is 8 hours, so it’s 3pm in London currently. 

Time for a videocall? - Richard 

Sure! - Taron

Richard makes himself comfortable in his pillows and dials Taron’s number. Not a second later, he sees his beautiful boy smiling brightly into the camera. “Hey. How are you?” Richard asks softly and starts to feel homesickness creep into him. These 3 months feel like an eternity and he misses his boyfriend deeply. 

“I’m good.” Taron’s says with a smile, but his eyes soften once he sees his boyfriend’s face. “Please don’t look at me with those sad eyes when I can’t cuddle you.” Taron knows exactly how much Rich misses him, just like he’s missing Rich. 

Richard just smiles weakly and watches him. Taron is wearing a hoodie and lying in bed. His hair is a bit of a mess and he has dark shadows under his eyes. Usually he up running around or doing something, he could never just stand still. “You look tired T. Are you sure you’re alright?” Rich asks concerned. 

Taron nods and tries to put on a brave face and look absolutely fine. If Richard was sitting next to him, he wouldn’t believe any of it. Taron had a heating pad under his hoodie lying on his belly. He started feeling sick 2 hours ago and the feeling only got worse. He was confined to his bed as sickness took over him. 

Richard decides to change the topic, knowing Taron wouldn’t admit to anything. They talk about the scenes they recently shot and people they met. Rich carefully avoids the topic of him coming home. He knew for sure that if it was brought up, he would ruin the surprise. The whole crew decided to go on a 2 week break in a little over a week from now. He couldn’t wait to be with his boyfriend again. 

Taron feels his body protest against the heating pad on his stomach and the pain radiate throughout his body. He takes a deep breath and focuses on the blanket on top of him. 

Richard notices this small action and frowns. “Hey, what’s wrong lovely?” he inquires worried and sits up. He watches how his boyfriend’s skin had gotten paler in a short time span. “You look like you’re gonna throw up.”

Taron shakes his head and forces a smile. “I’m alright.” he barely speaks out before coughing roughly, nearly retching, and holds his hands to his stomach. “Hey Rich. I’m gonna call you back. The doorbell just rang.” he tries to lie to his boyfriend and make it sound believable. 

“No, it didn’t! Our doorbell is fucking loud, I would’ve heard it.” Richard responds annoyed and rolls his eyes. Taron was not a good liar and it slightly irritated Richard when he tried. Why wouldn’t he just admit he wasn’t feeling good?

“Oh god.” Taron mumbles and jumps out of bed and runs right to the bathroom. His phone falls to the floor but he doesn’t have time to pick it up as his upset stomach urges him to other things. 

“Taron?!” Richard raises his voice a little in concern and gets up. Looking at the time, he only had 10 minutes before he needed to meet with the director. He gets dressed and goes into the bathroom to finish getting ready. He looks at his phone screen, still dark. 5 minutes pass, Richard is on set and getting worried, pacing in his trailer. 

Meanwhile, Taron stumbled into their bathroom back home and fell to his knees. He started to vomit and let out a groan. His eyes were brimmed with tears from vomiting and trying to breath. He flushed the toilet and leaned up against the cold wall. “Shit.” he groaned and forced himself up, going back to his bedroom. He picked his phone up from the floor and lays back down in bed. Now there’s no way he’d be able to fool his boyfriend. Taron switches to a normal call and holds the phone to his ear, barely able to let out a whisper. His boyfriend is rambling with worry in his voice, it makes Taron smile. “Rich, calm down.” he interrupts him. “I’m a bit sick I think, that’s all. Don’t worry too much okay?” 

Richard tries to sort his thoughts. “Listen, I have a shoot in 3 minutes and I don’t think I’ll be able to talk to you again. Please try to sleep a bit and stay in bed. Don’t forget to drink water. I love you, T.” Richard speaks, concern still laced in his voice. He hears Taron chuckle and could almost see him shaking his head. 

“I love you too Rich.”

“Annnd cut!” Richard lets out a sigh as the director ends the scene. They finally got it done. Richard messed up his lines a few times or got confused in his stage directions. His brain was preoccupied with Taron’s condition and the director noticed his distracted state. He comes up to Rich and pats him on the back. “What’s on your mind, Madden? You don’t seem to be here.” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m gonna do my best.” he simply says and tries not to think of his sick boyfriend being back at home. But it doesn’t work and he messes up the next scene. 

It is 12 am when he finally has a break, 8am London time. He rushes back to his trailer and calls Taron. It takes a while until Taron takes the call. “I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” Richard asks looking at his boyfriend with soft eyes. 

“Not really.” T says and breathes heavily. The sunlight shines brightly and over Taron’s eyes slightly. He gets up and closes the curtains. 

“How are you feeling, my love?” Richard leans against the counter of his mini kitchen. 

Taron rubs his forehead, trying to force the headache away. “Shitty, to be honest.” he responds chuckling and grabs the tea on the bedside table. “But I stopped throwing up 2 hours ago, which is good.” he takes a sip and burns his tongue, mumbling curse words and nearly dropping the cup. “How’s the shoot?” 

“I don’t really wanna talk about it.” Richard says quietly and looks down at the floor. If there was one thing he hated most, it was scenes that did not go as planned. And today he had 3 of them, which really annoyed him. 

Taron frowns and lies down again. There was literally nothing that could distract his boyfriend when he was filming a scene. “What’s wrong, Rich?” he asks softly. 

The gentleness in his voice makes Richard’s heart beat faster. “Nothing.” he simply answers, knowing it wouldn’t convince him. 

Taron chuckles and shakes his head. “Liar.” he teases Rich and smiles to himself. Silence echoed through the other end of the line. What was going through the Scottish man’s head? 

“I just miss you T.” he finally admits. It wasn’t a complete lie. But he also was worried about him. Taron is somebody that needs comfort when he´s sick and gets really needy. Rich feels bad for not being there.

“Aww I miss you too Rich.” Taron covers himself with his blanket to remedy his shivering body. “When are you coming back?” 

“I don’t know yet.” Richard speaks and bites his lip. He desperately tries to hide a laugh. The Scottish man couldn’t wait to see Taron’s face when he stands in front of their door. 

“Hmm, okay.” Taron presses his lips together tightly and tries to hide the disappointment in his features. He sneezes loudly and reaches for the box of tissues on the bedside table to clear his blocked nose. 

“I have to go back. I’m sorry T. See you later.” Richard says and regrets it soon after. See you later? 

“Bye Rich.” Taron says and hangs up, unaware of his boyfriend’s small gestures. He looks up at the ceiling and sighs and puts his phone down. He cuddles into his blanket more, body still in a cold sweat. “Where’s my boyfriend when I need him?” He asks into the silence and hugs the heating pad closer to his body. 

Richard made up his mind and decided to fully go through with his decision. He walked to the director’s trailer and apologized for his lack of emotions during their shoot. He then builds up the courage to ask about an idea he had in his head. 

The next day, he finds himself comfortable in first class on a plane heading back home. He was lucky enough to get a ticket for the first flight at his earliest convenience. In London, it would be 3am when he’ll arrive back home. Richard puts his AirPods in and presses play. “Thank You For All of Your Loving” starts playing and the voice of Taron in his ears calms him down. 

“What a difference it made  
My life has started again.   
And if you go away  
It just won’t be the same.” 

Richard smiles to himself hearing those lines. Taron sang it in his ear 3 months ago when they were in the airport. He remembers the bright smile on his boyfriend’s face that slowly faded away up until he went through the security gates. He remembers how he felt seeing Taron standing right before him for the last time in a while.

It’s raining heavily when he steps out of the airplane and into the ice cold atmosphere. “Home sweet home.” he mumbles to himself and takes his suitcase and carry on. He’s soaked in a matter of seconds and the cold winds do him no good. Richard heads into the airport hall and calls a cab to bring him home. After a short ride, he makes it home and pays the cab driver. Grabbing his bags, he looks at his front door and sighs, walking right up to it. He doesn’t know where he packed his keys so he rings the doorbell. 

Three rings later, he hears the familiar footsteps of his boyfriend coming towards the door. Taron opens the door, a foul mood on his features. “I’m sorry sir, but you do know it’s 3am and some people -“ he starts to explain and looks up mid sentence. His eyes widen and his jaw drops. “What the fuck Richard?” Taron pulls him into a tight hug and smiles brightly. Neither of them can believe they are in front of each other at this moment. Taron pulls away and lets Rich inside. “Why didn’t you tell me you were-“ 

Richard interrupts him by planting a kiss on his lips. Rich pulls him closer by grabbing his neck, getting his boyfriend wet, and starts playing with his hair. “It was meant to be a surprise.” Rich says in between kisses and looks into the blueish green eyes of his boyfriend, which are full of joy. “I told you I was gonna see you later.” He smiles. 

“You little liar!” Taron says laughing and pulls Rich into another hug. “I’ll run you a bath, you’re gonna catch a cold.” he whispers happily. 

“I don’t care.” Richard says and holds him tighter. 

To hear his heavy Scottish accent right in his ear after all this time made him weak. “But I do.” T retorts and kisses him one last time. He takes his suitcase and carries it upstairs while Richard takes off his shoes by the door. 

A few minutes later, Richard is in the bathroom and Taron is downstairs in the kitchen. He makes some tea for the both of them and sings quietly. He carries the tea upstairs and put them on the bedside table. 

Richard steps out of the bathroom and smiles at his boyfriend adoringly. He walks over to Taron and gives him a kiss. “God, I’ve missed you.” he says as his heart beats fast. 

T looks into the amazingly deep blue eyes of his love. “I’ve missed you too. But if you don’t stop kissing me you’ll be sick soon.” he speaks sadly, staring at Richard’s full lips. 

“Do you really think I care about the risk of getting sick after 3 months without you?” Richard laughs and grabs the hand of his pretty boy. He gently rubs over his knuckles. Taron smiles and notices that his sick body isn’t pleased with his actions. His hands begin to shake and his skin gets paler. Richard notices and pulls Taron into a safe hug. “Let’s get you some rest, shall we?”

Taron nods thankfully and follows him. They lie down on the bed, Taron’s head resting on Richard’s chest. He closes his eyes and feels his body start to relax. “Please don’t leave me alone for 3 months ever again.” T whispers and cuddles into his boyfriend. 

Rich chuckles and gently runs his fingers through T’s hair. “I won’t. Only with breaks.” Rich adds, knowing that a promise like that was impossible with his job. Taron chuckled, knowing it as well. They fall asleep holding each other closely. Taron felt warm and safe for the first time in a while. 

T wakes up alone the next morning. The empty side next to him is made, the cups from earlier are gone and the curtains are closed. He sits up and looks around, but he doesn’t see Richard’s suitcase anywhere. Was it all just a dream his mind created out of loneliness? “You idiot, you really thought he’d pack up and come home just because you were sick.” T mumbles to himself and gets out of bed. 

He walks downstairs and sees himself in the mirror by the front door. His hair is a mess, his eyes screamed for sleep and his nose was a light shade of red from all the tissues he used. He rubs his hurting neck and wanders into the kitchen. 

There he was right in front of him. It wasn’t a dream at all. Taron smiles to himself watching Richard make tea for him and a cup of coffee for himself. He has his AirPods in and doesn’t hear him come in. Taron takes one out and puts it into his own ear. “Thank You For All Your Loving” is playing and Taron laughs surprised. He starts to sing along to the lyrics. 

“It was I on my own, with no need to belong. And I wanted to….cry.” He sings and replaces the word die. “That’s when you came along.” 

Richard laughs and shakes his head. “Morning, my love.” He greets the Welsh boy, turning around and opening his arms. Taron immediately leans in for a hug and relaxes himself against Rich. 

He grabs Richard’s phone and goes into the music app. The Rocketman soundtracks appears instantly. “You really missed me huh?” Taron teases cheekily grinning. 

“Of course! Now get back in bed. You’re still sick.” Richard says looking at his boyfriend. Taron pouts and hugs him tighter, shaking his head. “I’m serious, I’m right behind you. Go on.” He gives T a kiss on the forehead and lets him go. 

“Thank you for bein’ here!” Taron sings sarcastically and walks back upstairs. He lies back in bed and stares at the ceiling. He hates himself for being sick now that Richard’s back. But also, maybe Rich wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t. Richard comes in a few minutes later with their cups and a plate. Taron looks at him curiously and his heart warms when he sees that Rich bought his favorite cookies. “You’re the best.” T cheers and pulls Rich into a kiss as soon as he put the plate and cups down.   
“I knew you would love it.” he says warmly and looks into the Welsh’s eyes. “Now stop kissing me. I can’t be sick for the month that I’m back home.”

Taron’s eyes lit up as soon as he heard the words. “A whole month! Lucky me.” He cheekily grins and can’t help but kiss his boyfriend again.


End file.
